


lips like the galaxy's edge

by softpinkharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 and 19, Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hand Jobs, JUST, Light Dom/sub, M/M, This is my first fic ok, Thumb-sucking, X-Factor, at the end, enjoy pls i hope maybe, harry sucks his thumb, i think harry was still 16 then but were gonna say he was 17 ok, idk how to tag this shit, oh i almost forgot, sort of, sub!Harry, theres no sex im sorry just a very nice blowjob, this is during the x factor tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpinkharry/pseuds/softpinkharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a really self-indulgent sort of fluffy mainly smutty one shot about harry sucking his thumb. this is my first fic ever and im sorry if theres mistakes and things i tried to edit it but u know how it is. </p><p>also the title is from arabella by arctic monkeys because im not original and thats just how it is </p><p>also im @dimplekink on twitter if u would like to talk to me there hello</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips like the galaxy's edge

**Author's Note:**

> for vonnie, hannah, kayla, dana, alexis, and jasmine

the first time it happened was before their first performance on the x factor tour. the boys had been bouncing around backstage, tackling each other and feeding off the mutual energy created by louis. harry's stomach twisted and turned at the thought of performing in front of this huge audience and at first, he thought he was just as excited but as the minutes passed he felt the churning pit in his stomach rise into his throat. as harry's vision grew blurry he knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. he'd only had two others in his lifetime, both followed shortly after by asthma attacks. harry started to shake and hyperventilate.

_no, this can't happen now. i'm about to go on stage and sing! the other four boys are counting on me. this band wouldn't work without all five of us-_

harry's racing thoughts were interrupted when zayn and louis crashed into him and they all fell to the floor. harry's already shallow breathing was heightened when louis rolled over directly on top of his lungs.

"louis," harry gasped.

he tried pushing the older boy off of him but louis barely noticed harry's feeble efforts and tried to tickle him.

harry panicked even more and tried kicking louis. he was sure that tickles and asthma attacks were an awful combination, and in the process of trying to get this obnoxiously loud boy off him, harry didn't realize he had started crying. all he could hear was the deafening pound of his own heart in his ears.

"harry?" louis asked worriedly, "harry what's wrong? are you okay?"

harry whimpered and felt his cheeks burn as the blood rushed to his face. god, he was such a baby. when louis opened his mouth next harry was sure he was going to laugh at him.

"baby, what happened? did i hurt you?" louis cooed softly. it wasn't uncommon for the boys to call each other pet names, especially louis and harry, but the word still sent a flutter down harry's spine straight to his churning tummy. when he tried to respond his voice was far past the point of recovery, so the younger boy just whimpered again and closed his eyes tightly. louis knew harry's history of stress-induced asthma attacks and figured if he could give him some space to relax, the boy would probably be okay. harry felt shuffling around him as louis shooed everyone else away and politely asked them for some private time so he could calm harry down.

louis managed to pull him up from the floor and squeezed in between the sofas so harry could rest his back against something sturdy. louis gathered harry up in his arms to hold him close and press kisses to his forehead.

"shhh, sweetheart, shhh it's alright," louis whispered against harry's soft curls. harry just sobbed harder and curled his fingers into louis' shirt, desperate for oxygen. he wanted to stop crying but every time he tried to slow his breathing his body panicked and he started to hyperventilate again. after more than five minutes of this louis decided harry wasn't going to calm down on his own. the boy's shallow breathing was coming from his mouth and louis remembered hearing somewhere that harry needed to be breathing through his nose instead. louis brought his hand up to hold it against the boy's mouth as he carded his other hand through his soft curls.

"shhh, just relax, yeah? gotta breathe through your nose, harry, that's the only way to help calm you down," he encouraged softly. one of harry's hands came up to cover louis' on his mouth and half attempted to intertwine their fingers together. harry looked up at louis as his breath slowly evened out and his eyes became glassy and wide.

"that's right, sweetheart, just like that. doing so well," louis praised, nosing along harry's jaw and pressing his lips to the soft spot behind his ear. harry smelled clean and boyish. like apples, louis thought. delicious, sugary apples. harry smelled absolutely edible and louis continued inhaling, skimming his lips along harry's jawline. harry made a soft sound in the back of his throat like he was trying to get louis' attention. louis lifted his hand away from the other boy's mouth and his thumbs gently brushed away the drying tears from his baby soft skin.

"okay?" louis breathed.

 

 

harry paused, then gave an unsure nod.

"what is it, baby?" louis encouraged. harry pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked nervously on it. he whined softly and looked questioningly up at louis as he slipped his thumb into his mouth and began to suck. he glanced up at louis again almost like he was asking if sucking his thumb was okay.

"yeah?" louis breathed, "feels better?"

harry produced a happy noise deep in his throat and his eyes immediately slipped shut, eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. louis slipped his hand under harry's shirt and slowly rubbed the soft skin on his hips while his other hand continued petting at the boy's curls. louis was sure he'd never seen anything more gorgeous than harry looked at this moment, purring happily and sucking on his thumb.

louis felt white hot arousal shoot down to the pit of his stomach when harry hollowed his cheeks and whined, opening his glassy eyes to look at the older boy. louis' fingers ventured further to stroke softly along harry's v line, barely dipping under the waistband of his jeans. he pressed his nose harder against the soft skin of harry's neck and began peppering slow kisses along his jaw.

"mmm," the younger boy produced from around his thumb. harry was absolutely keening under louis' attention now. he shifted slightly to the left to give louis easier access to his neck. the older boy smirked against his skin and huffed out a quiet laugh, surprised at how eager and pliant the boy was. he pulled back to search harry's face for any signs that he wasn't enjoying this as much as louis was, and found none.

"feel good, sweetheart?" louis asked softly. he loved babying harry like this, and when harry whined needily and sucked harder on his thumb, it was obvious the younger boy enjoyed it as well. louis watched harry's eyes slip shut as he continued to suckle his thumb and he felt his cock give a little interested twitch in his pants and _wow_ , is _that_ where this is going?

louis and harry's love (and thirst) for each other was blatantly obvious to everyone around them. they had kissed each other on the cheek before and all the boys exchanged a quick peck on the lips every once in a while, but this felt different. harry was his home. he smelled and tasted and sounded like everything louis had ever dreamed of, and harry looked at him in awe, like he wanted to take everything louis had to offer him. louis was torn between wanting to tuck him in to bed and cuddle him all night and wanting to crowd him up against the wall and make him feel better than anyone had before. he wanted to be the first one to make pretty little sounds tumble out of those plush pink lips. he wanted to make harry feel safe and loved and beautiful and _god_ , he was so gone for this boy.

louis' cock was almost fully hard from watching harry's eyelashes flutter and listening to his needy whimpers, so when his cheekbones hollowed again and his left dimple poked out the older boy was gone for it. he crowded harry up against the back of the couch and straddled his thighs. harry whined as louis dipped down to kiss at his neck again, this time giving him possessive little bites and laving over them with his tongue.

"feels good, yeah?" louis breathed against his skin. harry purred and arched under louis, pushing his hips up greedily. louis got the message and ran his fingers teasingly along the hem of harry's jeans before reaching between his legs to feel harry's bulge. when louis rubbed the heel of his hand against harry's cock the younger boy let out a breathy little _oh_ around his thumb.

"mmm, hard already for me babe?," louis teased and continued rubbing harry through his pants, maddeningly slow. harry's toes curled and he slipped his thumb out of his mouth, looking up at louis questioningly.

"c'n i have a kiss?" harry asked softly, "please?"

louis' heart melted looking at harry, so needy and just wanting a kiss. he dipped his head down and bumped his nose against harry's.

 

"please," harry breathed again.

 

the second louis' lips touched harry's the younger boy let out a loud whimper and wrapped his arms around louis' neck. louis smiled into the kiss and, while he tried to keep things slow, harry's body clearly had other plans. the boy buried his fingers in louis' soft baby hairs at the back of his neck and when he felt louis' tongue swipe his bottom lip, his jaw went slack. harry keened and purred at the hot, wet slide of louis' tongue against his own. when harry felt his breath begin to speed up again, he pulled back slightly and looked nervously up at louis.

"what is it, princess?" louis murmured and harry's already pink cheeks went completely red at the name. he pulled his hand away from where it was petting at louis' neck and slipped his thumb back in his mouth again, breathing immediately slowing down and pupils dilating. harry whined again, though, leaving the older boy confused.

harry tugged louis back down by the neck until louis understood that _oh, harry wanted to kiss him around his thumb_. he nosed at harry's dimple until he giggled and turned his face towards louis, begging for more attention. finding it slightly difficult, louis did his best to kiss the boy around his thumb. he could feel the swirl of harry's tongue around his thumb and only imagined what it would feel like curling around his cock and dipping into the slit.

louis dropped one hand from harry’s curls back to the waistband of his jeans and pulled back far enough to breathe out a soft, “ _yeah?_ ” into harry’s mouth. the younger boy whined and wrapped his fingers around louis’ wrist, guiding his hand under his boxers. louis produced a happy sound in the back of his throat and began rubbing his thumb around the head of harry’s cock, collecting the precome that was now dripping down his fingers. harry pulled louis closer by the back of his neck and purred when he started tugging on his cock.

harry let out a loud _oh_ and dropped his head back against the couch when louis sped up the movement of his hand, sucking harder on his thumb and letting his eyelids slip shut.

“being such a good boy, harry” louis murmured into his neck, “love touching you like this. love your noises.”

harry flushed bright pink at the praise before letting out another whine when louis twisted his wrist just right over the head of his cock. he felt the hot, heavy press of the older boy against his thigh and his breath hitched when louis dipped his thumb into harry’s slit. louis was aching in his pants at the image of his cock sliding through harry’s plush, pink lips and decided he’d waited long enough. he pushed harry flat on his back before moving to straddle the boy’s face, ignoring the needy whimper he received at the removal of his hand.

“gonna be good for me, yeah?” louis murmured. harry let go of his thumb and nodded, letting out another whine.

“yeah, always such a good boy,” louis praised, rubbing his thumb over harry’s cheekbone and pressing into his dimple, “gonna suck daddy’s cock?”

 

 

louis' body went completely still as he looked down at the younger boy. _where the fuck did that come from?_ louis had never thought about, let alone got off on - you know, _daddy kink_. it had just slipped out.

harry's eyes snapped open and his already dilated pupils shot completely black. his fingers tightened into a death grip around louis' wrists and his toes curled in his white converse. he let out a needy little _ah_ and rolled his hips desperately under louis.

when the older boy saw harry seize up he immediately panicked and shoved his knee harshly into harry's crotch. in the blink of an eye, he reversed the position of their hands and was now holding harry's wrists against the floor with his own.

 

"don't. come."

 

louis hadn't really _meant_ for things to turn out this way, but when harry arched his back off the floor and whined, “daddy _please_ ,” who was he to put things to an end?

"that's a good boy. now listen to me. i'm going to say this one time and one time only. are you listening?" louis demanded in a low tone. harry whimpered and nodded.

" 'm listening daddy," he breathed shakily. louis' cock gave an excited twitch in his pants at the word and the way harry's plush lips formed around it.

"since you've been a good boy, daddy's going to let you suck his cock. know you love having something in your mouth to play with, yeah?" he breathed, grinding his dick slowly against the faint outline of harry's abs. the younger boy's breath hitched and his eyelids fluttered shut at the thought. he nodded before opening his filthy mouth again.

"y-yeah. love it so much, daddy. love sucking cock. wanna make you feel good, please daddy please let me," harry begged, his voice already sounding thoroughly wrecked. louis decided to take pity on the boy (and his cock) and gathered harry's wrists in one hand while he unbuttoned his pants with the other. the boy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth again as he watched louis pull the waistband of his boxers down. harry's eyes went glassy as he followed the movement of louis' thick, veiny cock in front of his face, watching it slap up against louis' tummy. he couldn't help but part his lips and poke his tongue out a bit, waiting for louis to let him suck. harry looked back up to louis, eyes pleading and needy as his jaw went slack. louis groaned deep in his throat at the sight of harry, pliant and willing beneath him. he wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock as he moved up above harry's face again before pushing the head against harry’s cheek, right where his dimple would be.

“that’s it, stay still for daddy,” louis encouraged, “good boy. _god_ , harry, such a good boy f’me.”

harry whined again and nodded at the praise, getting impatient. louis took pity on him and slowly fed his cock into the boy’s mouth. harry sucked his cheeks in immediately, dimples poking through and making louis’ knees wobble from where they were bracketing the younger boy’s head. he took louis down as far as he could, tonguing patterns along his length before pulling off to swirl his tongue around the slit. harry pushed louis’ foreskin back with his tongue and hummed happily around the older boy’s cock.

“making daddy feel so good, harry, just like that,” louis encouraged, threading his free hand through the boy’s curls and tugging sharply. his cock blurted out a droplet of precome onto harry’s tongue when the younger boy went slack at the pain. harry pushed his head back into louis’ palm and looked up at the older boy, letting him know it was okay to yank on his curls and use his mouth to get off. louis groaned and pushed his hips forward, repeating the action when harry made a beautiful gagging sound as his cock pushed against the back of the boy’s throat. harry whined and hummed around louis’ cock, grinding his hips up into the air in search of friction. louis let out a high pitched moan at the sight of the younger boy getting off on sucking him.

“you love this, don’t you, harry? love it when daddy’s cock is halfway down your throat. love it when daddy holds you back like this, hmm?” louis murmured, nodding towards his hand that still had both of harry’s wrists gathered, being held against the floor.

“mmm,” harry let out happily and sucked harder, eyelashes fluttering and cheeks hollowing, greedy for louis’ come. he took louis to the back of his throat again and held himself there, muscles fluttering against the head of louis’ cock before pulling back and repeating the action. harry flattened his velvety tongue and slid it wetly along the older boy’s length, keeping his cheeks hollowed.

“good boy, sweetheart, daddy’s almost there,” louis warned, tilting his chin up towards the ceiling and letting out another happy moan. harry worked his tongue faster around the head of louis’ cock, swirling and sucking and humming and when louis’ hips stuttered and he let out a high pitched whine and a “ _daddy’s gonna come,_ ” harry pulled back far enough so when cock twitched and spurted, it was on harry’s face, not down his throat.

harry moaned breathily and rolled his hips at the feeling of come across his face. when he felt louis push his spent cock against his own cheek and let out a loud sigh, working himself though his orgasm, harry seized up. his pink lips, puffy from all the sucking, formed a perfect ‘o’ and he let out a high pitched " _daddy please_ ” as he came in his pants. wriggling one of his hands free from louis’ grip as the older boy came down from his high, harry palmed at himself as he rode out his own orgasm, whimpering a string of soft little ‘ _ah ah ah_ s’ and ‘ _daddydaddydaddydaddy_ ’.

when harry came down from his own high, melting bonelessly into the floor, he felt louis wiping the come off his face with an unidentified piece of fabric. he turned his face towards the older boy in search of a kiss and sighed happily when he felt a warm pair of lips smiling against his own.

“thanks, lou,” harry whispered shyly up at the boy, “y’know, for helping me with...everything.”

they both shared a giggle when harry trailed off at the end, muffling the sound of laughter into each other’s mouths. harry was absolutely glowing under all of louis’ post-orgasm praise and attention and felt himself content to lay on the floor with louis maybe for the rest of his life. well, maybe afterwards; they had other commitments at the moment. they helped each other back into their clothes and when the other boys pounded on the door for them to ‘hurry up! it’s game time!’ maybe they did share a few extra special kisses before heading out on stage. and if this was the best performance of their naive little 17-and-19-year-old-lives, well. it was only going to go up from there, anyways.


End file.
